As Told by Granger
by EiSeL
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the eyes of a bookworm. Rated for possible future chapters it may change!. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: I'm back! And, I must say it feels _great_ to have re-entered the realm of fanfiction! This is hopefully the start of something good. I don't know- y'all will have to decide that. But nevertheless, I am quite proud of this little snippet and I hope to turn it into a longer fic. Enjoy and I hope I don't disappoint you!

Disclaimer: If I wrote the Harry Potter series, I would a) be insanely rich and famous, b) not be posting on this site, and c) have had Ron and Hermione would be together by now. But, sadly, none of those things are so. Thus, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

No matter how many times I did it, passing through the barrier to Platform 9¾ was always somewhat unnerving. I remember when I was 11 years old and thought that it was utterly absurd that I had to run at a wall in King's Cross station and somehow arrive at my destination. I guess I had grown accustomed to it by now, though.

Some people would consider it silly I suppose. Well, of course they would- I was staring at a wall in the middle of a busy train station. It's just that nostalgia was getting the better of me. I was about to pass through that barrier one last time and then I would be done with Hogwarts forever. I would no longer have to worry about my school work or classes or things like that. No, I would have to face something a whole lot scarier- the real world. Our adventures of adolescence would seem like a walk in the park compared to what lay ahead of me.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss. Are you alright?" asked a nearby attendant.

I cleared my throat. "Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. I was just, uh, admiring this fine architecture."

He gave me a funny look- I had been getting a lot of those since I started at Hogwarts. "Huh. Well, as long as you're sure…" he said before he rushed away to assist a woman who was trying to herd what I guess were children onto a nearby train.

I took a deep breath before glancing around. The coast was clear. I pushed the trolley forward and gained momentum before melting into the stone wall and coming out onto Platform 9¾.

I barely had any time to take in the sight of the beautiful scarlet engine that would transport me to my beloved school before I was swallowed by a sea of red hair.

"Mione!" bellowed the man that had pulled me into a smothering embrace.

I breathed in his scent- I knew it anywhere. "Hey, Ron."

He held me a little tighter before releasing me. "I've missed you!" he said, beaming.

"I've missed you, too!" I said before being pulled another squeeze.

"Will you get off of my brother and give me hug?" asked Ginny.

I smiled and tried to push away the pinkness filling my cheeks. "Hey!"

"Oh my gosh- you look great!" said Ginny excitedly.

"Oh, hardly." She rolled her eyes and I looked past her. "Harry, quit being stubborn and get over here."

Harry walked over, hands in pockets, and gave me a quick hug. "Hey, Mione."

Mrs. Weasley pushed through the crowd. "Oh, Hermione, you're here! Good to see you, dear!" she said as she pulled me to her and kissed me on the cheek. "Alright, you lot, lets get you on the train. Hurry!"

* * *

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" asked Ron, bringing me out of my textbook-induced stupor.

I laughed and glanced towards the other side of the compartment. "You don't think that it's cute?"

"Well, I don't particularly like the idea of my sister and my best mate sucking face in the first place, much less witnessing it. So, no, I don't find it cute," he said as he gestured towards Harry and Ginny in the opposite seat.

"I don't see the problem. They're obviously crazy about each other."

"Crazy, maybe…"

I giggled before returning to my book.

"Oh, come on, Mione. Don't read."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm bored." Ron brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, and that's my problem?" Of course it's my problem. I've liked him since second year, for heavens sake.

"Yes. As my best friend, it is your job to entertain me. Now, go on- juggle or something."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't juggle."

"Can you sing?"

"Nope."

"Dance?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Make rude noises with your armpit?"

"Can't say that I can."

Ron folded his arms across his chest and leaned back. "Aw, you're no fun," he said teasingly.

"Well, what do you want to do, then?" I asked as I impatiently set down my book and lifted Crookshanks into my lap. It was a miracle that cat was still alive. He still looks like a ball of matted fur, no matter how many times I take him to a professional groomer. Bless him.

"Let's go for a walk."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Where to? We're on a train."

"Hermione, I really don't care, I just need to get away from these two or I am going to be sick."

I sighed. One would think that a seventeen year old man would be able to entertain himself by now, or at least have some stomach. "Okay, let's go."

Ron grinned. "Excellent," he said as he helped me out of my seat.

I was about to walk out the compartment door before I turned and looked at Harry and Ginny, still snogging as enthusiastically as they had been thirty minutes ago. "Do you think we should tell them that we're leaving?"

"Nah, they'll be fine. They probably won't even notice we're gone," he said, waving them off.

"Oh, so you're sure you want to leave them alone like that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Ron stared at me, disgusted. "Why did you even say that? Ew!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door. "Come on, I can feel my lunch coming back up."

We stepped out into the corridor and were greeted by none other than Draco Malfoy and his thugs, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "Well, well, well. Look who it is- Weaselby and Mudblood Granger."

"Cute, Malfoy. Come up with that one yourself?" asked Ron, defensively.

Malfoy stuck his hands in his pockets. "Why, yes, Weaselby- I think I did."

"Well, now that we have that cleared up…" said Ron as picked up Hermione's hand again and made to walk by Malfoy.

But, Goyle stuck his arm out, blocking the way. "Where do you think you're going, Weasel? I'm not through with you yet."

"Yes, well I'm through with you. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would tell your goons to stand aside."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have to smash your face in," said Ron, clutching his fists.

Malfoy chuckled and crossed his arms across his chest. "Save yourself the trouble. If you want to see a distorted face, just take a look at Granger."

And that is when Ron's fist connected with Malfoy's nose. "Don't you ever talk about Hermione like that!" I couldn't help but grin at that.

Malfoy looked up at him in disbelief. "You bastard! How dare you touch me, you filthy, muggle-loving peasant!"

Ron lifted Malfoy off of his feet and pressed him against the wall. "It may be true that you have more money than I do, but I am bigger and stronger than you. Don't forget that," said Ron. He released Malfoy and let him slip to the floor.

"My father _will_ hear about this!" said Malfoy, cupping his bleeding nose.

"Oh, go on- tell 'Daddy'. But then again, what could he do about it? From what I recall, he's busy rotting in Azkaban!"

Malfoy struggled to his feet and charged at Ron. But, Ron was quicker than him and his fist landed soundly in his stomach, causing him to keel over again.

"Move," Ron barked at Crabbe and Goyle, who instantly parted, fear glistening in their eyes.

I let Ron pull me by the hand through the buckling train cars to the back of the train, where we walked out the back door and onto the small enclosed platform there. He leaned his elbows against the railing.

I fiddled with my fingers nervously. "You didn't have to do that, you know," I said, breaking the silence.

He combed his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, well, what are friends for, Right?"

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem, Mione." He grinned that grin that never fails to make my knees buckle. He threw an arm around my shoulder and I leaned against him. "But, uh, just remember, you owe me," he said, cockily.

I turned and smacked him. "Ugh! Ron! And here I thought you had become a gentleman!" I said, giggling.

He just smiled. "You know you love me."

I leaned against his shoulder again. Yeah, I do know.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Continue or not? Please, please, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Hello, all. I am sorry that it took forever and a day to update this. School is insane. You see, this year, I'm actually going through with the whole "do your homework" thing. I'll try to update more frequently but if I don't, blame my teachers.

Oh, and Monday through Wednesday of next week, I will be shipped off with the rest of my class to a place where we have to "live in poverty". I don't want to go, but my parents are forcing me. We have to kill bunnies. I don't want to kill bunnies. Besides, I'm such a computer freak that I will most likely die before the trip is over. So if I die and am unable to update, blame my parents.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, I would not have to go sleep on the dirt and kill bunnies. But, since I do have to sleep on the dirt and kill bunnies, I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"First years, follow Hagrid!" I yelled. They really were making this hard on themselves. I mean, surely I wasn't that incompetent when I was that age, was I? I hope not. The Head Girl then must have been as frazzled as I was.

"Uh, e-excuse me, Miss?" asked a timid little boy.

He had startled me a bit, even though I was standing in the middle of a mob. "Oh, hello. What's your name?" I asked, leaning down. Was I that small at his age?

"My name is Joshua," he said as he looked down at his feet.

"Well, nice to meet you, Joshua. I'm Hermione. How can I help you?"

"I, um, I'm lost."

I smiled. "Well that's no problem. What year are you in?"

"Second."

"Okay, just follow that bunch of people heading that way and you should get to where you need to go."

Joshua looked up. "So, I just follow them and I'll get up to the castle?" he asked, pointing to the group of students migrating towards the carriages.

"That's right."

A look of relief washed over is face. "Oh, okay. Thank you, H-her…um..."

"Hermione," I finished for him.

"Yeah! Thanks!" he said as he scampered away.

I had to laugh. He was cute for a second year. A group of first years were lingering behind the rest of the group. "Come on, you lot! You don't want to miss the boats!"

* * *

I stepped into my room and smiled. I knew from the get go that this job wasn't going to be easy, but I have to say, being Head Girl has its perks. Not only did I have a later curfew than the other students, had unlimited access to the restricted section of the library, and the ability to deduct and give house points at will, but I also had my own private living quarters. It was an entirely different part of Gryffindor tower that I had all to myself.

Upon entering, the room opened up into a spacious sitting area with a high ceiling and full bookshelves lining an entire wall. It was decorated in Gryffindor colors, which made sense seeing as how I am, in fact, a Gryffindor. On the wall opposite the bookshelves, there was a huge fireplace with a roaring fire blazing in it. An arrangement of couches and armchairs were in front of the fire. But, even though I was absolutely floored by the magnificence of the room, I must say that the most startling thing was that there was a portrait of every Gryffindor Head Girl ever. The fact that I had give or take a hundred moving portraits staring at me was quite unnerving, but the rest of it made me speechless. I have no doubt that Ron and Harry will want to spend most of their in here. And, of course, I'd let them.

Whilst getting acquainted with the portraits, Crooksanks sauntered over and brushed against my leg. I picked him up and noticed that he was filthy. "Oh, Crookshanks, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" I asked. I glanced around, looking for a bathroom, and walked towards the first door I saw. It turned out to be a coat closet. I walked across the room and opened the door.

The sight that greeted me almost made me drop Crookshanks. Inside that door was the most elegant bathroom I had ever seen. And it was mine. There were marble countertops and golden taps on the sink. There were lights facing upward, creating a soft glow that made the room feel more inviting. I set Crookshanks down, pulled out my wand, and simply muttered "_scourgify_". I knew that he did not want a bath and I knew that I didn't want to give him one. There was so much to look at still.

There was a wall partitioning something off from the rest of the room. I walked behind the wall and my jaw dropped. "Oh my God- I have my own pool." Sitting there was the biggest bathtub I have ever seen. I did a happy dance of sorts and walked towards a door on the opposite wall.

When I walked in, I found a huge walk-in closet. All of my things had been neatly stacked and hung up, which was good because I was quite tired and did not feel like organizing anything at the moment.

Just when I was thinking that Gryffindor tower was not big enough to hold all of these rooms, I saw, on the other side of the closet, another door. I pushed that door open and walked into my new bedroom. And, Merlin, it was huge. There was a large desk under a tall window with many drawers and compartments in it. A quill, parchment, and an antique inkpot were already set up and ready for use. There was an armchair sitting in a corner by yet another bookcase. "They know me too well," I muttered, smiling. On another wall, there were a series of shelves with both wizard and muggle photographs, along with other trinkets of my past.

My favorite part of my new room is the bed, though. It made my old four-poster seem like a camping cot compared to this Hagrid-sized bed. It had a red comforter with the Gryffindor crest sewn into it with gold thread. Red and gold throw pillows were arranged ever so invitingly at the head. I couldn't help but running and jumping onto the thing.

I smiled. Yes, being Head Girl definitely had its perks.

* * *

I walked into the Great Hall the next morning with a content smile playing on my lips. After I had changed into my pajamas that night, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was one of the best sleeps I've had in a while.

Harry and Ron, on the other hand, looked exhausted. They must have stayed up late last night in the boys' dormitory, chatting and whatnot.

I took my spot beside Ron. He had his chin resting on his palm while eating his cereal. His eyes were fluttering closed and open again and looked as if he was going to slump face first into his corn flakes.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. Both Harry and Ron jumped. "Late night?" I asked.

Ron groaned. "Neville's gran bought him an alarm clock so that he wouldn't be late for class anymore. And it went off every half hour. All bloody night. I nearly chucked the thing out the window."

"Ron, watch your language," I said firmly, even though I was smiling. He really was cute in the mornings with his eyes all hazy and his hair hanging in front of them.

I glanced over at Harry- he seemed to be off in a world of his own. Ginny was quietly eating her breakfast beside him, which was quite odd. Quiet wasn't really a word used when describing a Weasley.

Harry was looking up at the staff table at the Headmaster's chair and I followed his stare. It was directed to Dumbledore's place. Despite the fact that Dumbledore was dead, Professor McGonagall could not bring herself to sit in his place. It just didn't seem right.

I could only imagine how Harry was feeling at this point. It amazed me that he even came back to school this year because quite honestly, I expected him to take the martyr's route and do something rash like go after Voldemort by himself. Thank God that the Weasley's took him in over the summer.

I don't really know what was wrong with Ginny, though. I mean, just yesterday she was so happy to have gotten back together with Harry that I thought that she might very well bubble over. But now, she had a distant look that I hadn't seen her use since, well… I don't think I've ever seen her like that.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked. I knew he was probably being moody. I mean, he's worse than me when I have the painters in. And he's like that every day. Maybe he needs some chocolate. Chocolate usually helps.

Harry was running his finger along the rim of his goblet. "It's not the same anymore."

I looked down at my breakfast and pushed a piece of bacon across my plate with my fork. "Yeah, I know."

Just then, Professor McGonagall came around with our schedules. When I was handed mine, I skimmed over it. Monday- Advanced Potions with the Slytherins, free period, Advanced History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs free period, Advanced Arithmancy with the Ravencalws, free period, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arks with the Hufflepuffs, …

"Oh my gosh!"

Ron looked up and blew his hair away from his eyes. "What?"

"Who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" In the commotion of last night, I had missed Dumbl… erm, Professor McGonagall's welcoming speech.

Ginny let out an audible sigh and gained my attention. She coked her head towards the teacher table and I followed her gesture. When my eyes fell onto the teacher table, I was greeted by the sight of Professor Slughorn chatting with none other than Fleur Delacour-Weasley

"How did Fleur get the job?" I asked, a bit confused.

Ginny shrugged and continued to eat. "I don't know."

"But she didn't even attend school here!" I glanced over at Ron who was staring dreamily up at her. I frowned. "Oh, for God's sake, Ron! She's your sister-in-law!" I said as I smacked him on the shoulder, causing him to jolt.

Harry smiled a bit. That was good. I took a sip of orange juice and looked at my watch. "Well, I'm going to start heading down to the dungeons. See you all later."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Once again, so sorry that this chapter took so long. I was busy not doing homework.

My class trip was sucky, just in case you were wondering. We never killed the bunnies, though. So I guess that was good.

Well, here's the next installment of "As Told By Granger". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The world is too cruel for something like that.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Granger!" said Professor Slughorn as he returned from the Great Hall to his classroom. "Early as usual."

I looked up from my book. "Is that okay?" I asked, slightly panicked.

Professor Slughorn chuckled as he straightened some papers on his desk. "Oh, don't be silly. It's fine. You know I always appreciate your company."

I smiled sheepishly and returned to my book. It always was a bit unnerving sitting alone in a classroom with the Potions professor.

"So, did you enjoy your summer?" he asked, reclining back in his chair.

"It was alright," I said, peering over my book. Really, that's all it had been. I had sat at home, read, slept, and wrote letters to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "How was yours?"

"It was splendid. I spent the two weeks in the United Stated and met up with a former student of mine, Glenda Chittock. I'm sure you've heard of her." I nodded my head politely. "Yes, well, she was there doing a story about Bigfoot. Fascinating beast, that is."

I was relieved when Ron and Harry came bustling into the room. They seemed to be arguing about Quidditch, like always.

"Ron, give it up. The Chudley Canons will never win a game again!"

Ron's face was screwed up in frustration. "You don't know that, Harry."

"Yes, I do know that. Their slogan is 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'. They have no determination whatsoever and they haven't won a game in over a hundred years because of it!"

"Well, maybe they can't help it," said Ron as he slipped into the chair beside me. "Hey, Mione," he said, trying to brush off Harry, who had sat on the other side of him and was being engaged in conversation by Professor Slughorn.

"Hello."

Ron flipped the pages of his textbook impatiently. "Do you think that it's reasonable to believe in the Canons?" People started wandering into the room.

I had to think. Quidditch was something that I usually avoided talking about with Ron ever since fifth year. "Well, I admire you for staying by them without fail for so long."

Ron smiled lightly. "Thank you. At least someone believes me."

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat loudly. "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

"It's so bloody hot!" exclaimed Ron as he fell back onto the soft grass surrounding the lake. His shaggy hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat. He had removed his robe and tie a while ago.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ron, but I can't change the weather," I said, trying desperately to focus my attention to my Transfiguration homework. The temperature had reached a record high today. I myself had shed my robe, tie, and had unbuttoned the top buttons of my school blouse.

"Why not?" he grumbled, more to himself than to me.

I peeled my fingers off of the page that I was reading. I was sweating like a pig. It was gross.

"Harry and Ginny are mad. I don't see how anyone can practice in this heat."

I smiled. I knew they weren't practicing for Quidditch. I just didn't tell Ron that.

Ron plucked a piece of grass out of the ground. "I'm so bored!"

"Do your homework," I said, impatiently.

"It's too hot to do homework."

I glanced at him over my book. "You can't just sit there and whine about everything."

"Yes, I can," he said as he tried to capture a fly buzzing in front of his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, go jump in the lake…"

Ron grumbled something, annoyed. He picked another piece of grass before shooting straight up. "Hermione, you're brilliant!" he said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

I don't know exactly what I did to make myself so brilliant but Ron was taking his shirt off. So I was not complaining.

Being keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had done a lot of good for him. Harry, being seeker, was a skinny little thing. A keeper's body, like Ron's, however, is muscular and toned, due to all the movement.

But that's not why I fancy him- heavens, no…

It certainly is a perk, though.

The settling of Ron's shirt on the ground beside me brought me out of my reverie. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" he said.

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused and slightly lightheaded.

He looked up at my through his flaming red tresses as he began to remove his shoes and socks. "Jumping in the lake."

"Do you have any idea how many things live in that lake? There are grindylows everywhere you turn!"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," he said as he stumbled back a bit after taking off his reaming sock.

"You are mad."

"I'm hot," he said before he dived into the lake. When he emerged again, he let out a loud gasp for air. "Hermione! This water feels great!"

I tried to ignore him by returning to my book. I knew that if I looked up at him I would see how the water ran down his strong freckled chest in rivulets that eventually disappeared into the waistband of his pants, hanging low on his hips. Thusly, I would completely lose all ability to think.

I glanced up at him.

Bye-bye, brain.

"Oh, this water is so refreshing," he said as he ran his fingers through his wet hair to bring it out of his eyes. "Why don't you get in?"

I assessed the situation. I could either stay out in the smoldering hot sun doing homework or I could go swimming in a grindylow infested lake with my crush of 6 years, who, by the way, was looking completely and utterly shaggable.

The latter was looking very good at the moment. So, without giving the situation much more thought, I stepped out of my shoes and socks, pulled my hair back, and walked towards the lake. I dipped a toe into the water and it felt perfect.

"Come on, Mione! You're slow!" he yelled, swimming backwards.

I sighed. "Here goes," I mumbled to myself as I dived in.

I surface and pushed loose fringe out of my face. I did feel a lot better. "Happy, now?" I asked Ron, who was standing a few yards away from me, face as red as a ripe tomato. "What?" I asked, somewhat worried.

He nodded his head downward and cleared his throat, looking away from me. I looked down and noticed that I could see straight through my shirt. "Oh my God!" I said as I threw my arms across my chest.

My face was burning. I glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed. It seemed that Ron, who had taken a sudden interest in the clouds overhead, was the only one. I checked to make sure that no one was looking, waded as quickly as humanly possible towards shore, dived for my wand, and cast a drying spell on myself. That was by far the most embarrassing moment of my entire life.

Just then, Ron let out a yelp. I looked up at him and he was trying to beat a grindylow off himself. I reached for my wand. "Ron, don't move!" I said before taking aim at the creature. "_Impedimenta_!"

Ron peeled the motionless gridylow from his leg and chucked it out into the deeper water. "Thanks," he mumbled as he came back to shore and started redressing.

Just then, Ginny came running up, stumbling a bit. "Ron! Hermione! I can't find Harry!"

Ron shook out his hair as he pulled his shirt on. "What?"

"I've been waiting for half an hour at the pitch- he never showed!"

I glanced at Ron and he looked back. I hurriedly stepped into my shoes, grabbed my robes, and started sprinting towards the castle.


End file.
